


What Makes A Woman?

by SummerStormFlower



Series: happy hearts and souls [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blind Webby, Boyd is intersex, Cramps, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Hot Chocolate, Menstruation, Periods, Trans Female Huey Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: It’s Halloween and Webby has her period. Holly(Huey) and Boyd stay in to be with her.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Huey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: happy hearts and souls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773076
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	What Makes A Woman?

Webby groaned pathetically, trying to will the stabbing pains away. Her body, however, was defiant. Squeezing pains shot up between her legs, spreading through her back and hips. It was like there was a knife inside her. 

“Hey,” said a soft voice. 

Holly was sitting beside her on her bed, combing gentle fingers through her hair. 

“Deep breaths,” she said. 

Webby inhaled and exhaled. A wave of relief washed over her when the pain stopped for awhile.

“I’m back,” said another voice. 

Webby could smell a sweet aroma in the air. 

“I have the hot chocolate.”

Webby grinned. Slowly, she sat up and held out her hands. When the warm mug was placed in her grasp, she felt around for the handle and slipped three of her fingers under it. She sighed happily. It was so warm against her cold skin. 

“Thanks, Boyd,” she said. 

Boyd sat down beside Holly with their own mugs. “No problem, Webs,” he told her with a smile. 

Webby took a sip and felt instantly better when the warm drink hit her system. Her unfocused eyes stared at the wall. 

“Sorry if I’m crashing your date night. I know it’s your first Halloween together.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Holly said. “We were just gonna watch a movie anyway.”

“Yeah. Besides, we wanna be here for you,” added Boyd. “My cousin explained what it feels like to me. My heart cried for her.”

Holly turned to her boyfriend curiously. “You don’t get a period?” she asked.

“Nope,” Boyd shook his head, “I don’t have a uterus.”

“Lucky,” Webby sighed, nose scrunching as the pain flared up again. 

Holly whined and leaned against Boyd’s shoulder. “I wish I got a period.”

Webby frowned in her general direction. “You want to feel my pain?”

“Well...” Holly pouted. She looked at the floor. “They say that a girl’s period is her mark of womanhood. I wish could have that.”

Webby’s face softened.

Boyd rubbed Holly’s arm, pressing a kiss to her head. 

Webby began thoughtfully, “You might not have that specific mark. But you have other marks, Holly.”

Holly blinked. “Like what?” she asked. 

“You have less hair on your legs than I do.”

Holly burst out a laugh. “That’s a mark of womanhood?”

“If you want it to be,” Webby said, “That’s the thing, Holly. A woman is more than her body. Think. What makes a woman on the inside? Every chick will answer that differently, depending on who you ask. So, you get to decide what makes you a woman on the inside.”

Holly thought about that for a long time. “What makes you a woman?” she asked her friend. 

Webby took a sip of her hot chocolate. “I feel like one,” she said. 

Holly smiled. “Thanks, Webs.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, sorry Boyd. Did we make you uncomfortable?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I think your girl talk is cute.”

“Stop it!”

Webby heard a little smack and Boyd laughing. She couldn’t help but laugh herself. 

It’s not an ideal way to spend Halloween night. But all in all, it’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... uh.... My little cousin passed away today. She had Dravet’s.


End file.
